When I'm With You
by Ebony Feathers
Summary: Vanya's first Christmas home after almost two years in college kicks off with an encounter with the Shadow Master, and she feels left out once again as her siblings battle the Master's minions. And she suddenly finds out she's attracted to Diego!
1. Saw You Walk Into the Room

_A/N: It's my first Vanya/Diego story, and I hope people'd enjoy it and find it original... Please review, I'd really be grateful to those who do. I really appreciate constructive comments about my work... well, that's all at the moment. Oh, yeah. The title and chapter names are from the song When I'm With You by Faber Drive... check it out, it's really a pretty good song. _

**Saw you walk into the room, thought I'd try to talk to you**

She had just finished the Stravinsky score, and she stared out at the gorgeous sunset through her window. This was her second day back from college. The first day, she had arrived quite late, and her siblings were all away, except from Klaus and Diego.

Diego. At the thought of him, her heart gave a little leap in her chest. She put down the violin, feeling so confused. Now that she was in her second year at college, she she had gone out with a few boys, but she wasn't comfortable with them. Besides, she wasn't too eager on dating. Was Diego the reason? She shook her head and put the violin down in its case, but she couldn't get Diego's half-smile at her as they greeted her when she arrived yesterday out of her mind.

The day had so far been uneventful, with her being called to her father's library to play some scores for him. She hadn't made a mistake, as she had in the past years, and he had said that maybe college was making her a little bit less than useless. She had thought she had turned numb to him those two years away at college, but she discovered that his sharp tongue could still hurt her.

She was roused from her reveries by a knock at her door. With a final sigh, Vanya opened the door to find Pogo laden with a tray.

"Pogo!" Vanya exclaimed happily. She had only talked to Pogo in the car, after which he had gone off on chores around the house. Pogo laid the tray carefully on her bed, and they hugged.

"How are you, Vanya?" Pogo asked, looking into Vanya's face. She had seemed happy the day before, but it seemed as if even one day with Sir Charles Hargreeves was enough to dampen her spirits.

"I missed you, Pogo..." Vanya said. Pogo looked carefully into her face. He remembered the incident the day she left for college last year, when Diego had given her a little package, on the pretense that Vanya had dropped it. Apparently Vanya had remembered it too, and Pogo prompted her gently, "And is there someone else?"

Vanya bit her lip. "Yes... Diego." Saying the words out loud made her feel a little free, now that the secret wasn't hers alone to bear. "I think I like him, Pogo," she confided in the monkey.

Pogo studied her face. Vanya wasn't beautiful, like Allison, but there was something in the sad eyes, the previously long hair cut short to her shoulders, revealing her face. Yes, Vanya was pretty, and Pogo was sure Diego thought so, judging from the rare smile Diego had given her yesterday.

"Does he know?" Pogo glanced at her, then uncovered the tray.

"Of course not! I wouldn't ever tell him, Pogo," Vanya said resolutely. The very idea made her blush.

"Here, eat your dinner." Pogo gestured towards the tray, and Vanya smiled at him gratefully for not pushing the subject. She ate the tasteless meat, and gulped water down, finishing it quickly.

"Now, I have to go serve the others their dinner," Pogo said, gathering up the contents of the tray deftly. "But I hope your Christmas here will be happy, Vanya," he said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Pogo," Vanya said, kneeling down to hug him again.

As she closed the door behind him, she glanced at her violin case, but didn't feel like taking it out again. Thank goodness Father hadn't been in the mood to interview her about college and what she had learned there.

She fell into a light sleep, but was woken up by a slight noise at her window.

She sat up bolt upright at the sound and glanced warily around, and saw a dark shape crouching on her sill. She almost screamed out, but clamped her mouth shut and walked to the window. The moon was full, and it threw sufficient light on the person outside her window. The moonlight leeched the blond from his hair, but Vanya was sure it was Diego. With trembling fingers, she undid the clasp on the window, and Diego, who had been leaning heavily on it, fell against her. She gasped at his weight, but managed to drag him over to her bed, and laid him down on it.

She gazed at him breathing heavily, and was horror-struck at the sight of his wounds, numerous cuts on his arms and a gash at his side. Legs trembling, she ran to the adjoining bathroom, wet a towel, and ran to Diego with it. She pressed the towel to the minor cuts on his arms, trying not to look at the wound on his side.

"Vanya?" Diego opened his eyes a bit and gazed at her. "I thought it was my room," he said weakly, wincing as she dabbed a a particularly deep cut on his chest.

"Yeah?" she replied, trying to still the tremble in her voice. God, she was just dabbing at his wounds and she couldn't keep from blushing. Good thing the moonlight didn't show her face clearly.

"What did you run into, anyway?" she asked, trying not to look in his face.

"I don't know," he said, his voice getting a little clearer this time.

"What?" Vanya made the mistake of looking at his face and immediately looked away again at the sight of his blond hair, his eyes. "I'm just going to get a basin, okay?" she said, rising from her kneeling position beside the bed.

She filled a basin with cold water, then knelt at her position beside the bed again. "Okay with you if I clean this?" she inquired, indicating his side.

"It'd be too much trouble for you, I can do this-" he said, trying to sit up, but ended up gasping and clutching at his wound. Vanya raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence as Vanya just silently cleaned his wounds, thinking of nothing to say, and Diego just lying there thinking how much she'd grown up since he'd last seen her.

"So, uh, how's college?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"It's okay," she said, wringing the towel and winced at the blood still trickling out of his wound. "I was asked out a couple of times by this boy, but his name reminded me too much of Doctor Terminal." She laughed softly.

Diego almost sat bolt upright in the bed, then caught himself. "What did you say?" he asked, gasping at the pain in his side.

"Uh, his name reminded me of Doctor Terminal's?" Vanya winced as he gasped, pressing the towel a bit more firmly to his side to stanch the blood.

"No, a boy asked you out?" he growled.

Vanya colored. "Yeah, just because I'm not as pretty as Allison doesn't mean I can't get asked out by boys!" she said in an angry whisper. She wrung the towel with an angry motion.

Diego winced. "I didn't mean it like that Vanya, I just-"

"What?"

They both fell silent.

"You should get back to your room," Vanya said, abruptly breaking the silence. "I hope I helped with the wounds," she added, glancing at the blood-spotted towel.

"Yeah, thanks." He got up with one fluid motion, noting that the blood had stopped coming. He could handle this now. He crossed the room, and turned the knob. He hesitated for a moment.

"Vanya, I'm... glad that I went into the wrong room," he said, and stepped through the door.

She gazed after the now-closed door.

"I'm glad, too," she said, feeling hopelessly confused that someone could make her feel bad and then happy at the same time like this.

And realized that Diego hadn't told her what he had encountered.


	2. Am I ever glad you Wanted Me To

_A/N: Just realized that .05's not going to be in here since he ran away when they were still kids... kinda sad 'cause he's one of my favorite characters... anyway. I hope I haven't made too many typos that when I go back to edit this I won't wince like I did with the other ones. _ Reviews make me happy *_* (THANK YOU TO THE PERSON WHO REVIEWED the first chapter...I was really encouraged :D ) _

_One last question: Does Pogo call Hargreeves 'Sir'? _

**Babe, am I ever glad you wanted me to**

_December 15th, ten days till Christmas._

Breakfast at the Hargreeves mansion on the third day of Vanya's Christmas vacation was nicer than she had ever remembered. Well, Vanya avoiding Diego's glances from across the table didn't exactly account for a cheery atmosphere, but with their 'Father' taking his meals in his room, they were able to relax, if only for a bit.

"So, uh, Vanya, how's college?" Space asked, trying, in true "big brother" style, to maintain a good relationship with his siblings (which was easier said than done).

"It's nice, I have a few friends there, and I have interesting subjects," she replied, carefully buttering a slice of bread. The meal ensued in silence.

"It's really nice to have you back, Vanya," Ben piped up cheerfully, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Ben," she said, smiling fondly back. She had always been fond of Ben since he had said that her music was pretty when they were seven and she'd just been scolded by Hargreeves.

Goddamn it, thought Diego. Why could she smile like that at Ben and not at him? He sighed, his carefully bandaged and concealed wound at his side throbbing sympathetically.

Allison eyed Vanya's hair, wondering whether it was the newest style, but staying silent until Space got up from his place and she hurried to follow him. Now, the only ones at the table were Vanya, Diego and Ben. Ben and Vanya chatted over their breakfasts, while Diego sat moodily in his chair, sneaking in a few glances at Vanya before munching on his toast. Ben finally gulped down his last bit of toast, and went off somewhere to talk to Pogo or something, Diego guessed.

Now it was only Vanya and him at the table. Diego tried clearing his throat, but Vanya just shot him with a concerned look and passed him the orange juice pitcher, thinking his throat was just scratchy.

He wasn't at all great at this mending-the-damage-he'd-done-by-accidentally-saying-something-he-didn't-mean, but he made another valiant effort at clearing his throat.

Vanya finally looked up from the interesting patterns she was making on the toast with her butter. At least she looked open to conversation, Diego thought. Not to mention prolonging her breakfast when it's just the two of us here.

"I'm sorry about last night, Vanya, okay?" Diego said. "I guess you were offended when I acted up about the asking-out thing." He chomped down on his last piece of toast by way to relieve his feelings.

"It's okay, Diego," Vanya said, trying not to wonder about how his side was. She's not going to ask about it-

"How's your side, Diego?" Vanya could have hit herself with the butter knife. What if he suspects that she has a little crush on him?

"Okay now. Thanks for, you know, last night."

Vanya smiled. "It's okay, too." Her forehead creasing, she asked, "What did you...?" She indicated his side.

"Oh, that. How's about we go to the garden and talk, huh?" He tried a smile at her, too, and to his satisfaction got one back.

"Okay," she agreed. "But let me put my coat on first, okay? It's freezing outside, so you better put yours on, too." She got up and walked in the direction of the stairs.

"All right," Diego mumbled out.

Inside, he was elated at his success.

.

.

.

Vanya sat on a stone bench at the garden, waiting for Diego. It wasn't snowing, but snow blanketed the ground from last night. She breathed in the clean smell of snow. Normally, people would smell Christmas in the air especially in a snowy landscape like this, but in the Hargreeves mansion, Christmas was almost nonexistent, except for a few "gifts" like books on Military Tactics and such. Vanya sighed. Last year, when she hadn't gone home from college, Christmas was such a fun thing. The Hargreeves house seemed dead in comparison.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

It was Diego. She was glad it was cold, and could use it as an excuse for the blush on her cheeks. Under the coat, he was in the standard blazer that they had worn since they were kids (she couldn't believe that Hargreeves were still making them wear that), and warm pants. But he looked different than she remembered before going away to college. Harder, and at the same time, nicer.

She patted the seat beside her since it was the only bench in that area. He sat down, warming her with his proximity to her. She tried not to take notice of that.

"I was just thinking of how Christmas is at college," she said, thinking of the bright decorations even in the dormitories, and the carols. Diego gazed at her face.

"Are you missing it? College, I mean," he said, fiddling with his scarf.

"Kind of. But... I kinda missed some things here, too," she said, looking down. Diego looked up.

"Like what?" he asked. "The cheery atmosphere?" he said, making an attempt to crack a joke. Vanya laughed. "No, seriously, what?" he asked again, looking at her.

She didn't meet his gaze. "Pogo, and our talks together. And, Ben." He felt bitterly disappointed. Why should she miss him? She had a life outside the mansion, a normal life, one that didn't have freak people fighting crime like him.

"And," she continued, her blush deepening. "Someone else." She was blushing furiously now, and hiked the collar of her coat up to hide it.

"What, Space?" he asked, in a teasing voice, looking at her.

"No, you," she said in a whisper, meeting his gaze, then dropping her eyes down.

"**Me?" **So she _did_ miss him! He felt he should say something, too. "I missed you when you were away, too," he said, looking into her eyes.

An awkward silence fell over them both.

"How-" he began.

"What-" she said.

They laughed, breaking the awkwardness of the moment. "You first," Diego said.

"No, it's okay," she said, seeing his face change dramatically as he laughed.

"I was saying... how is Christmas different in college?"

He loved how her whole face lit up as she spoke. "Well, we have decorations, and we give presents, real presents, to our friends."

"That sounds nice." It did, but it also seemed like a whole different world from the bleak house. "What did you get?" he asked, wondering whether any boys gave her stuff. "Last Christmas, I mean, when you were there."

"Oh, candy, and chocolates mostly. My favorite was this scarf," she said, indicating the brightly-colored piece of cloth around her neck. "My roommate gave this to me," she said, fingering it. "She made it herself, and was even giving me lessons on how to knit one before I went away."

"Wow, that's nice... getting stuff like that." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Actually, I... I made you something. For Christmas," she said, blushing harder.

Diego was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, really," she said, grinning at his surprise. "I got Pogo and Ben stuff, too, and even Allison and Luther, but this... I made this myself." She revealed a package in green wrapping paper from underneath her coat. She handed it to Diego. "I'm not good yet," she said, staring ahead at the house so he won't see her blush.

He took it, and unwrapped it. Inside was a scarf, chocolate brown and deep blue.

"Wow," he said, fingering it. "You're really good at this, Vanya," he said. "It's really...nice." She turned towards him.

"Do you really like it?" He nodded, taking off his own scarf and stuffing it into his coat pocket. He wound Vanya's gift around his neck, and she smiled. "What?" he asked, smiling too.

"I thought it would match your eyes perfectly," she said, noting in satisfaction how it brought the color in his eyes out.

"Thanks, Vanya," Diego said, trying to find the sufficient words to express his gratitude. "This is the first gift I've ever received," he said. "I wish I could give you something, too," he said, touching her arm. She was surprised at this gesture, but also at how nice it felt.

"It's all right," she said, smiling at him. "You don't have to give me anything."

"It's getting cold, we'd better come in now," he said, as she drew her coat closer around her.

"Oh, yeah..." she said, getting up.

He got up, too. They were standing close together, and Vanya made a step to draw back, but he took her elbow lightly. She stayed still, looking up at him.

"I—Vanya, since I can't give you anything..." he leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips. Her eyes widened, but she closed them as she kissed him back, holding onto his shoulder. His kiss made her feel so confused, and pleased at the same time. He drew her against him and gave her a final kiss. He pulled slightly away as he felt snowflakes on his cheek.

"Come on," he murmured. "You'll get cold."

Vanya took his hand, surprising him, but also sending a warm feeling through him. They walked in silence through the briskly falling snowflakes back to the mansion, breaking away only when they got near the door.

"Diego," Vanya said as they stopped in front of the door, reluctant to end the moment.

"Yeah?"

"That was the best Christmas gift," she said, smiling at him.

"I'm glad you wanted me to," he said, and they stepped through the door and into the house.

Up at his room, Hargreeves frowned, having watched the scene between Diego and Vanya.

"Pogo," he said, motioning at the monkey. "Call Diego up here after dinner."

"Yes, sir."


	3. It's Been Two Years to the Day

_A/N: I hope Chapter 2 was good enough... I'm here with Chapter 3. I just realized that Chapter 2 didn't say that Vanya got a gift for Klaus... Sorry! _ *edit*_

_Last one... I just love how the song fits the story... _

**It's been two years to the day, half the time I've been away**

Lunch was delivered in trays to their rooms by Pogo, who received a knit cap from Vanya. Pogo warmly told her that he appreciated it, and said he was sure that the others would love the chocolates she'd gotten from the shop in the campus.

Before leaving her room, though, Pogo shot her a worried glance, and Vanya caught it immediately. Blocking the way to the door slightly, Vanya asked him, "What is it, Pogo?"

"Well..." Pogo glanced uneasily around the room. After all, she _did_ have a right to know. Throwing caution to the winds, Pogo told her about Hargreeves seeing them kissing and his order to have Diego sent up after dinner.

Vanya gasped, and embarrassment colored her cheeks red, but as she thought about it, this turned to anger. Why the hell should Hargreeves care about her relationship with Diego? She numbly held the door open for Pogo, and he went out after a sympathetic glance.

Winded by his words, Vanya sat down on her bed. By way of a stress reliever, she took her violin out and started to play, trembling at the first, then boldly when her mind wandered to Hargreeves interfering. What if he hurts Diego? At this thought, she put the bow down and bit her lip.

"Why did you stop?"

It was him. Diego. He was grinning slightly, obviously remembering their kiss. Vanya felt a blush creeping up her cheeks again. This was _definitely _not just a little crush that she had on him.

"Don't you have lessons or something with Hargreeves?" she asked, trying not to imagine the color of her face by now.

He shook his head. "Nope, since you left, we've just been having training sessions with the odd criminal every now and then." He closed the door approached the chair next to her bedside table, sitting on it backwards, so that he was facing her.

"So... how's your life here?" Vanya inquired, feeling the blush fading because of the casual way he spoke to her. Her heart slowed down.

"Hmm. A little bit better 'cause we get out every now and then to beat those guys up. A little bit worse because you're not here." Vanya observed that he was still wearing the scarf she gave her, and suddenly remembered what Pogo had told her. She recounted Pogo's tale to Diego, and watched as his eyes darkened.

"If that old bastard tries to mess with us, I'll-" He stopped as Vanya put out her arm and touched him in concern.

"I'm worried Diego."

Diego snorted. "I can stand what that old man does to me."

"Still... I'm worried about you." Vanya bit her lip.

Diego gazed at her. "You don't regret me giving you that kiss?"

Vanya blushed (God she had to learn to keep this blushing down). "Of course not," she said, liking how his eyes lit up then. "I told you it was the best Christmas gift... ever."

Diego smiled. "Would you like another one?"

Vanya was shocked. "But what it Father...?"

"He has no right to meddle in our affairs," he said, a rebellious glint in his eye. He got up from the chair, coming to sit beside her. "Or maybe you don't want to?" He drew closer still, so close that their faces were only about three inches away.

Vanya shook her head, but raised a hand to his cheek all the same. Diego put a hand to the small of her back and drew her closer. Goddamn Hargreeves, Vanya thought as Diego's lips fell softly onto hers, and she kissed him back, lightly, carefully. His hand found its way into her hair, running his fingers through it. Vanya thought she would never want to break away, but she had to when she ran out of breath. She broke away, earning her a surprised look from Diego.

"I still have to breathe, you know," she said a bit breathlessly, for he was still holding her in his arms.

"Oh, yeah," he said, smiling at her and planting a kiss on her forehead. They remained in each other's arms, Vanya resting her head on Diego's chest, and Diego stroking her back until they Vanya finally broke away.

"I have to practice a little bit, just in case Father wants me to play for him again," she murmured against him.

"Okay," he said, breathing in the scent of her hair. He stood up, making his way to the door, saying that he'll just sharpen his knives.

"Diego?" Vanya said, still sitting on the bed.

"Yeah?" he asked, hand on the knob.

"Just... I hope Father doesn't take it all out on you. You could say that it was my fault, you know," she said, looking worried.

"I won't do anything like that, Vanya," he said, grinning slightly. "I can take care of myself."

"And, Diego?" she said, stopping him from turning the doorknob.

"Yes?"

"Thanks again."

And Klaus, who was floating cross-legged along the hallway almost lost his concentration on his levitation as he saw Diego actually smiling as he was walking down to his room.

.

.

.

After dinner at the table, Diego went up to Hargreeves' den. He knocked, a sudden rap on the door. When nobody answered, he rapped again. And again. And-

"Come in, .02," Hargreeves said from behind the door. "And there is no need to break my study's door down."

Diego warily stepped into the room. Hargreeves was already sitting behind his desk, elbows resting on the table, fingers interlaced.

Standing before his loathed father, Diego glanced defiantly at him.

"You probably know why I have called you here." It was a statement, not a question. Hargreeves looked at him coolly.

Diego remained silent. Hargreeves, however, was not disturbed by the silent treatment, and proceeded to speak to him.

"I have called you here because of your little scene with .07 down at the gardens this morning," he said, gazing levelly at Diego.

"What do you care about Vanya's business and mine?" he asked, glaring at his foster father. Hargreeves' eyes narrowed.

"If you pursue that kind of relationship with .07, I will be forced to terminate it," he said coldly, and Diego stiffened at the tone his 'father' used. He hated that Hargreeves still used their numbers, as if they were mere things and not people who had _names. _

"Why?" Diego asked bluntly. "I can't see why you'd care about us," he said, laughing a little at the thought of Hargreeves _caring._

"I repeat- you will regret it if you approach Vanya with those kind of intentions again. Or, more precisely, _Vanya _ will regret your having approached her." Hargreeves stated this in a cool tone, making Diego feel cold.

He won't actually turn Vanya against him, will he? Diego wanted to punch him, then suddenly felt strange. It was different from the rage bubbling inside of him... it was something he had never felt before.

It felt **evil. **He felt powerful, more powerful than he had ever felt in his life.

And he loved it.

Diego suddenly strode right up to Hargreeves' desk and socked him one. Hargreeves coolly took the blow, but at the sight of Diego's red, demented eyes, he immediately put his monocle on and bellowed out Luther's number.

Luther was there in mere seconds- Hargreeves had prepared him. As Diego was drawing a knife out of his belt, Luther had got to him and punched him on the side of his head. Diego crumpled, and Luther turned to his father.

"What was that?"

For he had caught sight of Diego's hellish eyes.

"The Shadow Master," Hargreeves replied simply, removing his monocle. "Call a meeting in the library," he said curtly, and Luther nodded, but not without a last glance at Diego's body on the floor.

.

.

.

"What I believe Diego has encountered,"Hargreeves stated, "is the Shadow Master."

Luther spoke. "Who is that?"

"The Master uses his power to control shadows, and, subsequently, possess them. Like he did to Diego." Hargreeves threw a glance at Diego, who was seething in his chair, a cold compress pressed to his head.

"But how was he possessed?" asked Allison, also casting a cursory glance at Diego before turning to their father.

"Maybe .02 can answer that for us," Hargreeves said, directing his steely gaze at Diego. Vanya caught her breath. What **had **happened in Hargreeves' study?

Diego stayed silent.

"You endanger everyone in this house if you do not speak, .02." At this, Diego jerked up in his seat.

"All right. I was... in town two nights ago." Hargreeves raised an eyebrow at this, but he had known that Diego was going out at night, anyway.

"I...encountered a man who offered to do some voodoo or something for me. When I refused, he attacked me with several men. They were, I don't know, kinda blurry... like shadows, I guess. " Klaus looked mildly interested now, and Ben looked scared.

"I got them, but they gave me cuts and a gash on the side. Actually, they just disintegrated when I cut through them," he said, frowning at the memory.

"And what happened to the Shadow Master?"

"If that's who the man in the top hat was, he just... ran off. " Hargreeves raised both eyebrows at this. "He was fast, and his sidekicks were blocking me," he said in weak defense.

"He's meddled with your mind, making you remember what he wants you to remember so we can't know who he is. He is now in control of Diego wherever he is." Hargreeves folded his hands neatly on his lap, as if they were just discussing the slaughter of an animal, and not the threat the Shadow Master posed to Diego.

"All right," Hargreeves said. "Pogo will take a blood sample from you, .02." Diego snarled, but Hargreeves' gaze smoothly slid over him, focusing on Luther. "You, .01 and .03, are going downtown to inquire about the Shadow Master. .04 and .06 are going to look for him. .02 stays here."

They all went for the door, Hargreeves going first. The only people left in the room were Vanya and Diego.

"I'm really worthless," Vanya muttered, clenching her fists on her lap. "He didn't even mention me."

Diego stood up and walked over to her chair. "You're not worthless, and you know that," he said, remembering Hargreeves' threat. Should he tell Vanya about it?

"Never mind about me... are you okay? From the shadow thing?" she put a hand up to his head, and he almost lost it there. How could Hargreeves do this to them? He quickly told her about what had transpired between them in his study.

"Oh, no," Vanya murmured.

Diego gritted his teeth. "I don't think... we should act this way with each other anymore, Vanya," he said. At his words, Vanya rose from her seat, startling him.

"I-" she started, felt sad, confused, and furious all at once. "So you're just going to back away because Hargreeves threatened you about turning me against you?" Her voice trembled with rage. "Well, that clinches it. I thought you- that you _cared _for me. Turns out I was wrong." At this, she fled out of the room and up to her room, angry tears dripping down her cheeks from the humiliation Hargreeves had dealt her by not even recognizing her, and the blow Diego dealt her by his news.

Diego didn't even move. He just stood there, feeling numb. Finally, he moved towards Hargreeves' study to have his blood sample taken.

Fuck it all.


End file.
